


Disrupting the Normal Flow of Reality

by alba17



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin brings some interesting clothing back from his Christmas holiday. <i>Hands skittering impatiently up Colin’s bare spine, Bradley had the jumper halfway over Colin’s head before he hesitated. “Wait.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Disrupting the Normal Flow of Reality

**Author's Note:**

> The product of insomnia and Saturday's prompt at staringout: ugly sweater. Fluff ahoy! Thanks to sabriel75 for looking it over.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Not intended to depict any known reality. Just the product of my fevered imagination.

Hands skittering impatiently up Colin’s bare spine, Bradley had the jumper halfway over Colin’s head before he hesitated. “Wait.” He roughly pulled the jumper back down, revealing Colin’s flushed cheeks and messy hair. Taking a step back, he nearly stumbled over Colin’s bag still sitting where he’d dropped it in Bradley’s entryway but a moment ago. “Col. What. Is. That,” he asked, smoothing the jumper down Colin’s chest.

Colin looked down, then gave Bradley a big shit-eating grin.

“Don’t tell me. A Christmas present from your mum,” Bradley said.

Colin nodded, ears turning even more pink. Not adorable at all, nope. Not one bit.

“She made you wear it on the train home because she didn’t want you to get cold waiting on the platform.”

Another silent nod, this time accompanied by a furrowing of the brow, eyebrows angled up plaintively.

Bradley’s throat tightened with emotion. Colin wore it home for his mum, wore it outside _in public_ , where everyone could see. Why that should be so unbearably moving, he wasn’t quite sure. He wasn’t normally a sentimental person, but then again, Colin touched him in ways no one else did. He had an uncanny ability to disrupt the normal flow of Bradley’s reality.

His thumb circled one of the elves, who looked suspiciously Colin-like. In fact, there appeared to be an entire family of elvish mini-Morgans in residence on Colin’s chest. He snorted, then slid his hands under the jumper to span Colin’s slim waist. “It’s cute.” He leaned in and slid his nose against Colin’s, still cold. “You’re cute,” he said more softly.

“She made one for you too,” Colin murmured against Bradley’s cheek

Bradley stilled. “Does it have elves?”

“A snowman. With a sword. And chainmail.”

Bradley laughed quietly into Colin’s hair, rolling his eyes. “Sounds delightful,” he said, already planning what part of his dresser to stash it in, never to be seen again.

“And she’s coming down next weekend to meet you.”

Bradley froze in place, hands curled into the hem of the jumper. “She’s met me already.”

“Erm, well, that was before.”

“Hmmm.” Bradley’s hands continued roaming under the jumper, warming Colin’s back. “Wait. You told them. Was it okay?”

Colin met his gaze, arms tightening around Bradley’s waist. “Yeah, basically. They’ll get used to it. I’m glad it’s over, though.”

”Good. I’m happy for you.” Bradley tried not to think about having that conversation with his own parents, something he’d successfully avoided thus far, big coward that he was. “I’m going to have to wear it, aren’t I?” Bradley’s heart thumped with more than just the anticipation of embarrassing clothing. Things were getting kind of official here, and it made something warm and vulnerable bloom in his chest. Another feeling he wasn’t accustomed to.

“’Fraid so.” Colin said gleefully, before brushing his lips across Bradley’s, playful and teasing. “Now, where were we? You’re behind on your warming up duties.”

Bradley tackled his assignment with an enthusiastic growl, and within seconds the jumper was off, Morganish elves lying rumpled and neglected in a heap on the floor.


End file.
